


Cigarettes in the Shower

by brosvt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cigarettes, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, NSFW Art, Nude Modeling, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosvt/pseuds/brosvt
Summary: Sometimes, you have to succumb to the addiction.Sometimes, the wrong things just feel right.©︎ Veda Keda
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. CIGARETTES IN THE SHOWER

Sometimes, you have to succumb to the addiction.  
Sometimes, the wrong things just feel right.

©︎ Veda Keda


	2. FOREWORD

**Dedication**  
I dedicate this to my dear friends Cynthia and Vivian. Thank you for inspiring me, and thank you for helping me.  
  


Story inspired by Koyonplete's _Man With a Pearl Earring_.


	3. WARNING

CIGARETTE SMOKING & ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION  
ARE INJURIOUS TO HEALTH.  
IT CAUSES CANCER.

STORY CONTAINS SEX, INFIDELITY, AND ADDICTIONS.  
READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.


	4. PART 1

Fall in Seattle is elegant and romantic. Yet, Aaliyah Anthony didn’t care for the vibrant hues of the warm colors at all. It’s not that she didn’t want to care, it was that she had no reason to care because she had no one to share the scenery with. She wasn’t looking for anyone, though. She had faith in her destiny that it would bring her the right person at the right time. She was sure of it.

Aaliyah stood outside of a building and gazed at the trees before her. She tapped a lit cigarette in her fingers before taking a drag. She inhaled slowly and exhaled through her nose, the smoke flying out and upwards. There was a couple across from her. They were holding hands and whispering into each other’s ears. Aaliyah took another drag. She closed her eyes as she exhaled. She longed for any romantic attention at this point. She scowled at the couple before extinguishing her now tiny cigarette on the ground with the heel of her shoe. Just then, her phone vibrated. Aaliyah took her phone out of her back pocket and immediately checked the time. She had two minutes to get to class. Aaliyah disappeared into the doors of the building she was in front of.

Despite her professor being strict with getting to class on time, Aaliyah waltzed in three minutes late. She ignored her professor’s nagging for her to be on time and took a seat at an empty station on the left side of the room.

They were working on a live model sketch. All the students sat around a short platform with a chair on top of it in the middle of the room and set up their stations. Aaliyah pulled her sketching pencils out of her handbag. Carefully, she set her bag down on the ground and quickly finished setting up her station. As she crossed her legs, her professor came up onto the platform and instructed the class.

“As you know, we are working on live model sketches today. We have a model here with us, and from your current perspective, you must sketch what you see,” the professor spoke before gesturing to the entrance of the classroom. “Sir, you may come in now.”

Aaliyah directed her attention to the door. A man entered the room. Aaliyah’s slow, tired eyes opened up slightly. He strode into the room on long, strong legs wearing a long, tan, wool coat over a black turtleneck and black dress pants that loosely hugged his legs. He seemed to glide across the floor as he walked up to the platform. Aaliyah let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in as the man sat down on the chair and immediately crossed his legs. He leaned back in the chair and placed his hands on his lap.

“For the assignment, you must sketch exactly what you see. Do not fixate on his face. You must sketch his entire body, and you must include the chair. Get to work,” the professor stated before retreating to their desk in the corner of the room.

Aaliyah couldn’t help but stare. The man was looking straight ahead, so she could see his chiseled jawline and his high cheekbones. The two peculiar things about the man, though, were his eye and his hair. His eye was grey, but to Aaliyah, it was silver and sparkled every time he blinked. Directly above his silver eye was a strip of white hair swept across the top of his hair. Aaliyah was entranced by the ethereal being in front of her. He looked almost godlike. In fact, he was so godlike that she didn’t start working on her assignment until she really took in every little feature of the man.

The sound of pencils scratching along on paper filled the concentration in the room. What Aaliyah heard, however, was not the scratching— she could only hear her own thoughts about the man. She continued sketching him out, but her mind was whirling. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe. In every literal sense, he took her breath away. Time slowed down. He blinked slowly. He inhaled and exhaled calmly. He slightly lifted his chin. Every little movement of his was stunning. He ran his fingers through his hair, the white section of hair getting smoothed out and falling against his dark hair in one connected strip.

“Thirty minutes left,” the professor announced.

Aaliyah blinked. She looked behind her to the clock on the wall. Even though time seemed to slow down for her, time flew, and she barely finished sketching a rough outline of the man. She scrambled and started sketching faster. She concentrated on her piece completely— she didn’t want to hand in another incomplete assignment to her professor who was already not particularly fond of her.

The man looked over at Aaliyah from the corner of his eye. Aaliyah was biting her lower lip as she sketched. Sometimes, she would disappear behind the easel, but when the man could see her, she looked intense. She seemed dedicated to her craft. The man exhaled forcibly through his nose and looked straight ahead again as Aaliyah worked frantically to finish her piece.

“Time’s up!” the professor slapped their hand against their desk and stood up. “Class dismissed. Place your portraits on my desk on your way out.”

Aaliyah stared at the portrait she drew. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but she thought that it effectively captured the serious nature of the man. She sighed as she realized she would have to let go of the portrait because this was a freaking class assignment.

The man stayed seated as the rest of the students started packing up. The professor walked up to the man, and the two conversed. Aaliyah was putting her pencils away, but the second she heard the man’s voice, she stopped. His voice was deep and husky; it made Aaliyah melt. She couldn’t feel her legs as he carried on a conversation with her professor. She barely managed to get her supplies back in her handbag and stood up. She looked at the man. He was grinning, and his eyes were smiling. Aaliyah felt her heart skip a beat. Although his serious face was gorgeous, it seemed as if everything bad in the world suddenly disappeared the second he smiled. Aaliyah sighed and felt the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. She stared long enough for the man to notice. He turned and looked at Aaliyah. Aaliyah snapped back to reality and grabbed her belongings. Calmly, she picked up the portrait and placed it on her professor’s desk before walking out of the art room. She didn’t look back a single time.

“I’m telling you he looked directly at me,” Aaliyah sighed as she daydreamed about the man that came into her class.

“I was watching him the entire time. He did not,” Ananya, Aaliyah’s friend and classmate, scoffed.

Aaliyah frowned at her friend. Ananya merely shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. The girls decided to meet up in between classes at a local coffee shop. They came from the same art class prior— the one where they had to sketch the man out. Ananya sat directly in front of him at that time. Aaliyah sighed and slumped back in her chair.

“He’s an old man, Aaliyah. Get over him,” Ananya said bluntly as she set her mug down.

“He’s attractive,” Aaliyah shot back.

“To you. I’m not attracted to him,” Ananya shook her head. “No man is attractive to me.”

“Okay, I get you are a lesbian, but have you ever looked at an older actress and fell in love with her?” Aaliyah asked.

“Yes, but actresses are a completely different situation to random men on the street,” Ananya rebuked.

“He’s not random. He’s a model,” Aaliyah crossed her arms over her chest.

“He’s not a famous model. He’s just someone our professor knows, and our professor invited him to be our model. That’s all,” Ananya wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. “Besides, even if he weren’t old, that wouldn’t matter because he’s married.”

“He’s married?” Aaliyah asked.

“You spent all that time in class staring at him, and you still didn’t notice the ring on his finger?” Ananya was shocked. “You really objectified him, didn’t you?”

Aaliyah wanted to retort, but she couldn’t. She settled for taking a sip of her coffee and looking around. They were sitting inside the coffee shop right by the window. She looked outside to see leaves fluttering to the ground and people walking briskly as if they had places to go to, things to see. Ananya looked to where her friend was looking and furrowed her eyebrows. She turned back and waved her hand in front of Aaliyah’s face. Aaliyah blinked and then focused her line of sight on her friend.

“Anyway, are you okay now, or are you still thirsty?” Ananya asked.

“No, I am not thirsty. I think it’s just infatuation,” Aaliyah bit her lower lip and nodded, her thoughts trailing off to the model from class again.

“You’re still thinking about him, aren’t you? You’re biting your lip,” Ananya pointed out.

“Can’t a girl just bite her lip casually?” Aaliyah tried to bite her lip seductively.

“No. Knock that off,” Ananya threw a napkin at the girl’s face. “I have to get to class now. I trust that you’ll be fine?”

Aaliyah nodded eagerly. Ananya rolled her eyes before letting out a little chuckle. “I’ll see you later, then.”

Aaliyah waved at her friend, smiling. Ananya disappeared through the entrance of the coffee shop and walked down the street. The second Ananya was out of sight, the smile disappeared from Aaliyah’s face, and she bit her lower lip once again. Aaliyah had another hour before her class started. She continued to sit in the coffee shop and stared at the window as she thought about the man from class.

That night, Aaliyah tossed and turned in her bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was unable to sleep. She huffed as she turned in her bed one more time. Her eyes opened, and she stared at the ceiling. She was restless. All she could think about was the man from class earlier that day. Reluctantly, Aaliyah got out of bed and went to her bathroom.

Although Aaliyah was finding it hard to sleep, the bright lights in her bathroom woke her up even more. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes. Aaliyah sighed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair before turning away from her reflection in frustration. She stripped off her clothes and walked to her shower. She turned the shower on. As she waited for the hot water to come through, she opened a drawer on a shelf above her toilet and grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of the drawer along with a dark blue lighter. Aaliyah pulled a cigarette out of the pack and stuck it back in the drawer. She flicked the lighter several times before lighting the cigarette. Smoke escaped from her lips, and Aaliyah could already feel her restlessness slip away. She threw the lighter in the drawer, closed the drawer, and entered the shower.

Aaliyah was already clean, but the feeling of hot water pelting down on her back and nicotine entering her lungs eased her. She took a drag of the cigarette, tilted her head up, and let the smoke escape from her nose. She closed her eyes as she took a step back and let the water run through the dark coils in her hair. Her hair routine was shot to hell, but it didn’t matter to her since she could fix it in the morning. Soon, she finished the cigarette, and she disposed of it. Aaliyah rubbed the back of her neck and let the water whisk her away from her stressors.

Then, the image of the man popped into her head once more. Aaliyah bit her lower lip. Her body burned as she thought about the man’s facial features. She had let every single feature of his face seep into her as she worked on her sketch of him, and now his image was burned into her brain. Aaliyah felt herself get restless once more. She reached out and placed her hand on the wall of the shower in front of her as she fought to catch her breath. She thought about the low register of the man’s voice and trembled. With her other hand, she reached down and started to pleasure herself. She thought about the man’s jawline, the bridge of his nose, and his sparkling grey eye. The second she thought about the man running his fingers through his hair, Aaliyah felt herself climax. Aaliyah moaned out as she slumped down and rested on the floor of her shower. Water continued pelting down on her as she bit her lower lip once more and exhaled painfully slow. Oh, how she wished she could be with the man.

—

Aaliyah was rushing up to class again; this time, she couldn’t stop for a smoke break. For once, though, she got to class in time, so her professor had no reason to nag her. Aaliyah took a seat at a station and waited as the professor announced the final assignment of the semester. It had been about three weeks since the live model sketches, and the class had moved on from sketching to painting.

“As you all should know by now, this is a Renaissance art class, so the final assignment should not come as a surprise to you all,” the professor stood on the platform before the students. “For your final, you must paint a Renaissance-style painting of a nude subject. Location can vary however you please, but there must be a story along with your painting when you present it. I’m giving you four weeks to work on this assignment, and you will not be expected to come to class for the rest of the semester, so use your time wisely. No extensions.”

Aaliyah’s eyes widened as her professor announced the assignment. The time limit didn’t matter to her, but the fact that she had to paint a nude subject stressed her out.

“Why nude?” one student raised their hand.

“Nudity is a form of intimacy. It tells more about a person than anything else. It’s their body language, their scars. We learn about their past, not their present. Of course, as art students, I expect nothing but professionalism from each and every one of you,” the professor explained.

“Does it matter who we paint?” a student asked.

“No. It can be your significant other, or it can be some random stranger you find on the street as long as they are over the age of twenty-one. Subject, location, and story does not matter as long as they’re all there,” the professor answered.

“What about the number of subjects?” another student inquired.

“However you please,” the professor shrugged. “I’m not looking for what is in your painting, I’m looking at the amount of work you put into the painting and whether or not you use the correct techniques. If you would like to have multiple people, that’s fine, but I would recommend you keep your workload to a minimum.”

Aaliyah’s mind was moving at the speed of light. First, she had to figure out who her subject would be, and then after that, she would have to come up with the location and story before she could even start painting. She closed her eyes and let her mind run as a couple of other students asked more questions for the professor. Finally, she realized she could just ask Ananya to be her subject. She would ask her after class.

“Alright, since there are no more questions, and you have a big assignment to work on, class is dismissed,” the professor stepped off of the podium, leaving the students to exit the classroom.

Aaliyah quickly grabbed her belongings and ran out of the room— Ananya was always the first one out of the room, so she had to catch up with her. Just before Ananya got to the elevators, Aaliyah grabbed her arm.

“Ananya! Can you please be my subject?” Aaliyah asked the girl.

Ananya frowned and patted Aaliyah’s arm. “No can do, friend. I partnered up with someone else already, and we’re going to be each other’s subjects.”

Aaliyah’s jaw dropped. Her shoulders drooped, and she looked dejectedly at the ground. Ananya continued to pat her sullen friend’s shoulder as she continued, “You remember that girl that I was interested in? She’s my partner.”

Aaliyah’s face brightened up immediately as she looked up at her friend. Although she was distraught that she had to find a subject, she was glad that her friend was making moves on a girl. She bit her lower lip before smiling and saying, “I’m so happy for you! Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sure you will. You’re smart,” Ananya smiled at the girl.

The two got into the elevator and talked on the way down, but Aaliyah was biting her lower lip the entire time. She had to find a model for this project, otherwise, she would fail the class, and she honestly could not afford to take the class again.

Later, when Aaliyah got home, she sat at her desk and stared at the search engine on her laptop. She didn’t know where to begin. She wanted to find a model as soon as possible, but she didn’t know what kind of person she was looking for. Aaliyah sighed and placed her head on the table. She closed her eyes and thought. She couldn’t form a story around her subject since she didn’t even know what she was looking for yet, so she had to come up with a story first. Then, the man from the live sketch popped into her head. She thought about his hair, his eye. Aaliyah sprung to life. She quickly opened up a document and wrote out the basics of the story she wanted to tell. After about an hour of writing, she was finished with her summary, and she was content. Now, she could set out to find her model.

Ananya had told her about a site that she had used for another project for a different class. Aaliyah struggled to recollect the name of the website, but somehow after looking up many different names, she found the site. She typed in her description for what she was looking for and pressed submit. Immediately, she closed her laptop and got up. Now that she had an advertisement for her model out along with an idea of a story, she had to go out and buy the supplies she needed for the portrait. Of course, she had to wait until she hired her model, but in the meantime, she could at least prepare her place for a model to come and pose.

The next morning, Aaliyah woke up to a couple of responses from her advertisement, but there was one response in particular that stuck out to her since everyone else had responded to her through the site except for one specific person texted her directly. She checked their message first. It was short, but it wasn’t curt— it just got straight to the point. They said that they were interested in the project and they would like to meet up as soon as possible. Aaliyah stared at the message. She was attracted to the message. She didn’t even know what they looked like, but she just had to meet them. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her that this person was perfect for her project. Aaliyah replied to their message with a time for later that day and a place, and she quickly got ready for class.

It felt like class dragged on for years as Aaliyah sat in her art history lecture. She kept checking the clock, but only a couple of seconds would pass every time she checked. She sighed and tapped her pen against her notebook. She normally didn’t mind this lecture, but because it felt like it was taking an eternity for her class to end, she really wished she just didn’t even come to class today. Aaliyah checked her phone. The person responded. They agreed to meet her there. It was at that moment that Aaliyah realized she didn’t know their name or literally anything else about them. She considered texting them, but just as she was about to, the professor called her out of having her phone out in the middle of their lecture. She reluctantly put her phone in her purse and tried to focus on the rest of the lecture. As long as she put her mind to it, she could do anything she wanted to do.

Ananya accompanied Aaliyah at the coffee shop that she asked the person to meet her at. Aaliyah was a bit impulsive while Ananya like to think things through before committing to a task, so when Aaliyah told her she was meeting with this mysterious person, Ananya immediately started worrying for the girl.

“You have to run background checks on people before you decide to meet up with them!” Ananya scolded Aaliyah as the girls drank their coffee.

“I know, I wasn’t thinking. I saw the text early this morning,” Aaliyah groaned. “My brain wasn’t working.”

“Your brain is never working. That’s why you’re an art major,” Ananya scoffed.

“Hey, wait, you’re an art major, too,” Aaliyah choked on her coffee then frowned.

“I’m a double major in art and biology. My brain works just fine,” Ananya pointed out.

Aaliyah could only scowl at her friend. Ananya looked at the time on her phone and motioned that she was going to go sit at another table— it was time to meet the person who texted her. Aaliyah set her coffee mug down gently and wiped the sides of her mouth with a napkin that she grabbed while she was ordering her coffee. She sat patiently and crossed her legs as she waited for the person to arrive. Her back was facing the door, so she couldn’t if someone was entering or exiting the store every time the bell indicating that the door was open rang. She wished she had sat so that she could see the door, but it was better for her that she was turned away, otherwise she would look too eager whenever a person entered the coffee shop.

Aaliyah must have waited for approximately three minutes before a person entered the store and walked right up to her table. They stood in front of her for a split second before she abruptly stood up and made eye contact with the person. At that moment, Aaliyah immediately recognized the person, and she couldn’t help but think that fate brought them together.

“Hello,” the person stuck out their hand for Aaliyah to shake. “My name is Joshua Motes. I applied to be a model for your painting.”

Aaliyah couldn’t say anything at first— her mouth went dry as she stared at his white forelock. Her eyes trailed down and locked with his. His silver eye twinkled. Aaliyah wanted to melt on the spot. Her hand trembled as it moved forward and took his. They shook hands, and all Aaliyah could feel were sparks trailing up from the tips of her fingers to the top of her arm. His hands were strong, yet they were soft at the same time. Her hand longed for his as they stopped shaking hands.

“Did you want anything to drink?” Aaliyah managed to ask him.

“A small, black coffee would be nice,” Joshua smiled, and Aaliyah felt her heart skip a beat.

“Please, have a seat,” Aaliyah gestured towards the seat across from hers.

Joshua took a seat, and Aaliyah went to order a coffee for him. Ananya met her at the register with her mouth wide open. Aaliyah refused to face the girl until she ordered Joshua’s coffee. Once she finished paying for the coffee, she turned to Ananya and grinned widely at the girl.

“It’s that same model!” Ananya hissed.

“I know!” Aaliyah giggled.

Ananya took a second to process the situation and then glared at Aaliyah.

“Don’t do anything stupid. First of all, he’s married, and second of all, he’s just the model for your project for class,” Ananya lectured.

“I’m not going to do anything reckless, don’t worry,” Aaliyah sighed. “I’m just glad I trusted my gut.”

“Your gut is horny,” Ananya frowned.

“No, my gut just knows who I want to stare at for hours while I work on this project,” Aaliyah tsked and picked up Joshua’s small, black coffee. “I’m going to go discuss my project with him now.”

“I’m going to leave, then,” Ananya nodded. “At least I know now you’re not going to be murdered.”

Aaliyah couldn’t help but smile. Ananya rolled her eyes and waved as she left the shop. Aaliyah returned to her table and set the mug down gently on the table next to Joshua’s hand. She observed his hand. He wore a simple, gold band on his ring finger, and there was a gold watch that paired beautifully with the ring. He wore a long, black jacket over a light green sweater. His pants were yet again black, but no matter how Aaliyah looked at him, he looked like he came right out of a fashion magazine with how sharp and clean his clothes were. It looked as if he never wore the same clothes twice.

Aaliyah took her seat across from Joshua and pulled out some notes from her purse. She unfolded them and laid them out on the table. Joshua took a quick glance at the papers before looking up at Aaliyah and locking eyes with her.

“Uh,” Aaliyah cleared her throat— she suddenly felt the room get extremely hot as he looked at her. “My name is Aaliyah Anthony, I’m an art student, and I need a model for my final project.”

“I know,” Joshua smiled.

“You do?” Aaliyah was taken aback.

“Yes, it was on the advertisement,” Joshua took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, right,” Aaliyah felt her face get warm. “Yes, of course.”

“However, you didn’t mention what your final project was,” Joshua set his mug down and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb; Aaliyah had to swallow the pool of saliva forming in her mouth before she could talk.

“Uh, about that,” Aaliyah was already nervous, but now anxiety was just piling on. “Here are my notes. I think it’s just easier for you to read it than for me to say it out loud.”

Joshua shot Aaliyah a confused look before picking up the papers that Aaliyah was pointing at. His eyes skimmed the paper briefly, only to pause and widen on a specific sentence. He looked up at Aaliyah with those same wide eyes. Aaliyah bit her lower lip nervously.

“Four weeks?” Joshua was surprised; Aaliyah was more surprised, though— she really thought Joshua was going to say something about the fact that the painting had to be done nude. “That’s not a lot of time for a Renaissance-style painting with these dimensions? Don’t you also have other classes?”

“I’m actually a part time student at the moment, so I’m only taking this class,” Aaliyah nearly choked on her coffee. “Four weeks shouldn’t be that bad for me. Of course, as long as you’re available for me to paint frequently, then I could definitely get it done within four weeks.”

Joshua looked over her notes a little more. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, and Aaliyah shivered. Sitting across from this man while he was fully clothed stimulated her way too much for her own comfort, so she was terrified for herself for when he posed nude for her— if he actually agreed to be her model, that is.

“Okay,” Joshua exhaled and nodded. “I’ve actually posed for this project before, but the perimeters of the project has changed, hasn’t it? I mean, four weeks is crazy.”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Aaliyah’s mouth was completely dry, and her coffee was just not helping. She kept taking sips of her coffee, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was a frog in her throat.

“So where do I sign?” Joshua asked.

“Pardon?” Aaliyah set her mug down and looked at him.

“For the model agreement. You do have one of those papers, don’t you?” Joshua handed Aaliyah her notes.

Aaliyah blinked at him before nodding rapidly and sorting through the papers she laid out on the desk. She handed him the release agreement for her project as well as a contract agreeing that this painting would be used for educational purposes only. Joshua signed both papers, and Aaliyah quickly gathered her papers and put them back in her purse.

“Now we should set up a schedule for the next four weeks— what days and times would you be able to meet with me for the painting?” Aaliyah got out a notepad and a pen for her to write down the days and times.

“Every day. Evenings only, please,” Joshua responded after a moment of thought.

Aaliyah nearly snapped her pen into two pieces. She stared at Joshua like a deer in headlights.

“Four weeks is not a lot of time for this project, right? I want to help you create a project you’re proud of without feeling rushed for time,” Joshua explained. “I’m a huge patron of the arts, so I understand what kind of conditions you need to make a painting you’re proud of, and I’m here to help.”

Aaliyah felt herself fall for this man all over again. It took everything in her to keep from jumping at him and just making out with him. She clenched her fists in her lap and nodded with a huge smile on her face.

“Thank you! I’m really grateful,” Aaliyah said truthfully.

“You have my number, so let me know what time to come over every evening, and I will be there,” Joshua confirmed.

“Yes, and I will send you my address the first time we meet, then,” Aaliyah agreed.

“Perfect. Thank you for this opportunity, and I promise, I will be a great model,” Joshua’s eyes twinkled, and Aaliyah felt herself getting sucked into his gaze. He patted her shoulder as he stood up, and Aaliyah cleared her throat to keep herself from moaning.

“I can’t wait to work with you,” Aaliyah stood up and held her hand out for Joshua— it wasn’t like she wanted him to touch her one last time, but it was exactly that she wanted more physical contact with him.

“Likewise. I’ll see you soon,” Joshua shot Aaliyah one last smile before grabbing his mug and heading out of the coffee shop.

The second Joshua disappeared through the doors, Aaliyah sunk back into her seat, her face bright red. She covered her face with her hand and squealed as quietly as she could to herself. If Ananya were there, she would slap the shit out of her, but thankfully, her friend was not there, so she and her gut could be horny in peace.

“Jesus, I really need to get laid,” Aaliyah whispered to herself as she grabbed her coffee, her belongings, and scurried out of the coffee shop into the chilly November breeze.


End file.
